Clan Tag
A Clan Tag is a four character (minimum) prefix attached to a player's screen name or gamertag, But some clans have over four characters in their clan tag. It is a feature used in games from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on to distinguish a player as part of a clan - a group of players. Clan tags are censored on Xbox LIVE for any profanity that may seem offensive, however on PSN any clan tag can be chosen, with Call of Duty: Black Ops as an exception. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Clan tags make their debut in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The clan tag option can be accessed in the Barracks. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, Players unlock their customizable clan tag when they reach level 11 - if prestiging, players do not have to wait until level 11 again; the clan tag is unlocked from level 1 of Prestige. Previously, clan tags were gold-colored if the user had purchased the Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition, or linked their account to the Call of Duty Website. Colored Clan Tags After the release of the first map pack, Treyarch put in codes to change the color of players' clan tag. These codes are: *Green - GRN *Yellow - YELW *Blue - BLUE *Light Blue - CYAN *Red - RED *Rainbow - RAIN *paars kont Upper and Lower case letters do not affect color change. Unique Clan Tags Treyarch put in twenty-two unique clan tags because of the wait for patching glitches on the PlayStation 3, these tags therefore only worked on the PS3, but some Xbox 360 users have been able to get these tags. The clan tags no longer work. *.... - Created a moving ball. *RAIN - Created rainbow colors. ***** - Created a moving plus sign. *MOVE - Made the PSN name move. *CYLN - Made a red line move across the PSN name. *CYCL - Made the PSN name cycle colors. *KILL- Made the PSN name blood color. *Limited Edition clan tag - When buying a limited edition copy of Call of Duty: World at War players will get a little card to make their clan tag gold when activated. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The clan tag returns, similarly to in Call of Duty 4. The Special clan tags from World at War did not return. Call of Duty: Black Ops ]] Clan tags return in Call of Duty: Black Ops. While mostly similar to previous installments, the clan tag can also be carved into various areas of weapons, costing . The ability to carve your clan tag into the weapon(s) of your choosing is unlocked at level 19, Although, on the Wii version, You do not have to pay any Cod Points. Players create their own clans by renaming them selves. Example: (Clan) NameHere. Players use a glitch to color their names, Treyarch has not patched this for the Wii. Treyarch has added the option to color the clan tag, but the feature is only available after Prestige 13. The colors you can choose are red, green, yellow, blue, cyan and magenta. Each color costs . There was a glitch so you can get colored clan tags when you are not prestiged. However, after a recent update, the glitch has been fixed and players will have to reach 13th prestige to have a colored clan tag. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, clan tags go away if you play split-screen on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. Because of this, players have to remake it when you play on Xbox Live or PlayStation Network. *When playing Nazi Zombies or Co-op in World at War, player cannot change clan tag while in the lobby, unlike in Multiplayer though players are still playing online. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player can come across a glitch where players can use the official Infinity Ward clan tag IW, but when people normally use it a message will stop player from using it and only game developers can use the Clan Tag but if player adds a " then the message will cancel out and user will be able to use the IW clantag, however this only works in game, and player that uses IW clan tag can be reported if found by IW staff for doing such an act. The other banned clan tag are COD in World at War and Black Ops, ''plus 3arc in ''Black Ops. 3arc can only be seen in Combat Training. *''World at War'' is a lot more strict when it comes to Clan tags since there is a large amount of letters and figures that cannot be used, but in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 players can use twice as many letters and numerals. *The Clan Tag feature is not available on the PC version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a counter that tells players how many Clan Tags were rejected from being displayed. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer